


Carpooling

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [21]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Could you write a kyalin fic where Kya Acupunctures Lin and sees her past in her chi? Or perhaps a car share fic? like Kya starts to work at a hospital near the police station so Lin car-shares and gives her a lift to work. idk, i think i'd be cute, she'd have to get used the radio and having someone to talk to after a hard day :)I went with the carpooling prompt :D





	Carpooling

“Pick a station,” Lin grumbled as they sat in traffic. 

“There’s nothing good on,” Kya said as she kept moving up one station at a time. 

“You’re just picky.”

“It’s not a crime to have good taste in music.”

“It is when it takes you five minutes to pick a station. This has happened every day since I agreed to take you to work.”

“What's got your panties in a twist?” Kya teased.

“You!” Lin returned. 

Kya gasped in mock offense. “You know you like spending more time with me, don’t lie.”

“You already moved into my apartment and now I have to take you to work. It’s too much time now.”

“ _You_ are the one who asked me to move in. _You_ are the one who offered to drive me to work when you found out. This is all on you, so stop complaining.”

Kya finally stopped flicking through the stations and turned her body slightly towards Lin. She reached out and took one of her hands and intertwined their fingers. 

“Can’t you just be honest for once instead of hiding that you're happy?” Kya asked softly.

Lin frowned and stared forward. She didn’t say anything as Kya’s thumb smoothed over the back of her hand. 

“Fine,” Kya huffed, still not letting go of Lin’s hand though.

They sat without speaking the rest of the ride to the hospital. The only sound that filled the satomobile was smooth jazz that Kya had settled on. As soon as the mobile was parked, Kya moved to leave without even saying goodbye, but was stopped. Lin refused to let go of her hand and tugged her back. 

“I’m sorry,” Lin said softly. “You’re right. It’s nice spending more time with you, especially since we’re both busy. I shouldn’t be such an ass when we are together.”

“Thank you for apologizing,” Kya whispered. She leaned forward and gave Lin a chaste peck. “I’ll see you after work?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Good.”

* * *

When Kya finally finished her shift and walked out of the hospital, a smile instantly spread over her face. Leaning against the satomobile and with flowers in her hands was Lin. Lin returned her smile as she opened the passenger side door for Kya.

“These are for you,” Lin said as she handed Kya the bouquet.

“You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.” Lin shut the door after Kya had gotten in the satomobile and hopped into the driver’s seat. “How was work?” she asked.

“Long,” Kya sighed. “A woman’s baby almost didn’t make it today.”

Lin frowned and glanced over at Kya.

“She’s okay though. It took hours of healing, but she made it. You should have seen the mother’s face when she knew they’d made it past the critical point. I can’t even put it into words.”

“I’m glad she made it,” Lin said honestly.

“Me too. I’m exhausted though.”

“Well, let me make dinner tonight and you can relax.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s the least I can do after being such a grump this morning.”

Kya reached up and pinched Lin’s cheek. “I love that grumbly side of you… but yeah, it was a bit too much this morning.”

Lin jerked her face away, but she couldn’t hide her smile. 

“Whatever.”

Kya laughed and leaned over to kiss Lin’s cheek tenderly. “I love you,” she said, her lips brushing against Lin’s cheek.

“Love you too,” Lin returned as she pulled into the parking area of her apartment. “Let’s get those in some water,” Lin said referring to the flowers. “And then enjoy a nice relaxing night in.”

Kya cupped Lin’s cheek and turned her head. She planted a soft kiss to her lips. “If only others knew how sweet you actually are.”

"Only for you."

"And sappy too," Kya teased. Lin instantly gave her her signature grumpy look and Kya laughed. "It's cute," Kya added, just causing Lin to look even more grumpy.

"You're luck I love you," Lin mumbled as she got out of the satomobile. As soon as she walked around and headed toward the entrance to their apartment building, Kya slipped her arm around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder. 

"You're the best," Kya whispered as she clutched the bouquet to her chest happily.


End file.
